l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ally
RPG Information Allies (Advantage, 2 - 8 points, 1 point less for Crane) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 106 [Granted] Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 106 [Social] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 146 A character with the Allies advantage is connected to other individuals, and can get things that are slightly less easy to acquire. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 73 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * Agasha Mumoko (Kaiu family) * Ak'tok'tuk (many among the Nezumi tribes) * Akodo Ikare (many in Lion armies) * Akodo Kaneka (many) * Akodo Setai (Doji Domotai, Doji Seishiro) * Akodo Toturi * Akodo Yoruga (Akodo Kage) * al-Hazaad (Qolat) * Asahina Yajinden (Bloodspeakers) * Asako Moharu (Asako Inquisitors) * Asako Nakiro (Daidoji Dajan) * Asako Togama (Doji Shizue) * Bayushi Atsuki (many) * Bayushi Baka (Lion Clan) * Bayushi Goshiu (many) * Bayushi Komei (Bayushi Tsai) * Bayushi Kwanchai (Bayushi Kaukatsu) * Bayushi Minoko (many) * Bayushi Norachai (Doji Nagori) * Bayushi Ogoe (many) * Bayushi Tai (Bayushi Paneki, Shosuro Yudoka) * Bayushi Tsai (Bayushi Shoju) * Bayushi Yashino (many) * Bayushi Yojiro (Lion Clan) * Chiang-Tsu (numerous) * Chinoko (Kolat, criminals, others) * Chuda Rintaro (Goju protectors) * Daidoji Gempachi (Daidoji Yaichiro) * Daidoji Tenkazu (Ide Tadaji) * Daigotsu (Fu Leng) * Doji Akae (Kolat, Crane) * Doji Akiko (Bayushi Atsuki) * Doji Barahime (many) * Doji Chomei (the Minor Clans) * Doji Choshi (Daidoji family) * Doji Hoturi (many, including Toturi and Kakita Toshimoko) * Doji Nagori (Yasuki Hachi, Doji Yasuyo) * Doji Raigu (Shiba Gaijushiko, Bayushi Atsuki) * Doji Saori * Doji Tanitsu (many) * Doji Usan (many) * Doji Satsume (Emperor Hantei XXXVIII) * Goju Hoseki (Goju Adorai) * Goju Kyoden (Daigotsu) * Goju Zeshin (numerous) * Hantei XVI (various) * Hantei Naseru (various) * Hantei Yugozohime (many, including the entire Lion and Dragon Clans) * Hida Hitoshi (Akodo Kaneka) * Hisao (Lion Clan) * Hitomi Reju (Hitomi) * Hoshi Wayan (Togashi Satsu) * Ide Dosemi (many) * Ide Tadaji (Shosuro Taberu, Iuchi Daiyu, Doji Tanitsu) * Ide Tang (Moto Chagatai) * Ide Ukuri (various, among the heimin) * Ikoma (Akodo One-Eye) * Ikoma Amido (many, Imperial Court) * Ikoma Fudai (Hantei Naseru) * Ikoma Otemi (K'chee) * Ikoma Soko (Kolat) * Ikoma Ujiaki (many) * Ikudaiu (many among the Dragon Clan) * Isawa Korekado (Kolat) * Isawa Nakamuro (Tamori Shaitung) * Iuchi Hanae (Moto Chagatai) * Iuchi Karasu (Kuni Yori) * Iuchi Katamari (Isawa Sezaru) * Iuchi Lixue (Hida Kuon, Moto Chagatai, Moto Chen) * Iuchi Yoru (various Iuchi) * Iuchiban (Bloodspeaker cult) * Jama Suru (Bloodspeakers) * Junichi (Spider Clan) * Kado (Kolat, Weavers) * Kage (Kolat, many others) * Kaimetsu-Uo (Unmei, Hida Kenzan) * Kaiu Namboku (many among other clans) * Kakita Hanae (Kakita Noritoshi) * Kakita Korihime (Kakita Noritoshi) * Kakita Kumiyuzu (various Crane daimyo) * Kakita Nanami (Doji Tanitsu, Toturi Tsudao, Miya Hatori) * Kakita Torikago (Otomo, Sentaku Tribunal) * Kakita Toshimoko (Doji Hoturi) * Kakita Yuchihito (many) * Kakita Yoshi (Bayushi Goshiu, Shosuro Tage, Iuchi Daiyu, Ide Tadaji, Ikoma Ujiaki, Matsu Seijuro, Shiba Ujimitsu, Isawa Uona, Yasuki Taka, Hiruma Yoshi, Mirumoto Sukune) * Kaouta (Kolat, others) * Kasuga Eizan (Yasuki Jinn-Kuen) * Kishida (various monks of Osano-Wo) * Kitsu Ineko (Elemental Masters, Soul of Shiba) * Kitsuki Mizuochi (Doji family) * Kitsuki Rinjin (Kuni Shugenja sensei) * Kitsune Miru (Sentaku Tribunal) * Kuni Fujiko (Imperial Court) * Kuni Shikura (Kolat) * Matsu Bunka (Ikoma Noda) * Matsu Hiroru (Ginawa) * Matsu Kenji (Ikoma Otemi) * Mikaru (Forest-Killers) * Mirumoto Daini (Kitsuki family) * Mirumoto Kei (Togashi Satsu) * Mirumoto Ryosaki (Crane Clan) * Mirumoto Taiu (Hida) * Morito Garin (Scorpion, Unicorn) * Moshi Rokuro (Crew) * Moshi Shanegon (Kolat) * Moshi Sayoko (Shinjo Turong) * Moto Chagatai (Hida Kuon) * Moto Chaozhu (Tiger Sect) * Moto Chen (Moto Chagatai, Naga) * Moto Hotei (Seppun Katsura) * Moto Kagibe (various Unicorn) * Moto Sen (Moto Chagatai) * Otaku Hitoshi (Shinjo Yokatsu) * Otaku Karashiko (Minor Clans) * Otomo Hoketuhime (many) * Otomo Kisagarasu (Otomo family) * Otomo Moritaka (many) * Otomo Nami (many) * Otomo Nishige (many) * Otomo Sorai (countless) * Otomo Suikihime (many) * Otomo Takama (many) * Otomo Taneji (Numerous) * Otomo Toreiki (many within the Forbidden City) * Otomo Yayu (Naka Kuro) * Ryosei (Tsuruchi) * Seppun Baka (Hantei XXXVIII * Seppun Ishikawa (Suzume Mukashino - Hatamoto advisor, Emperor) * Seppun Katsura (numerous) * Seppun Tashime (numerous) * Seppun Toriko (Second City Guardsmen) * Shiba Gaijushiko (Bayushi Atsuki, Doji Raigu) * Shiba Kagi (Isawa family) * Shiba Majushi (Shiba Ningen) * Shiba Shineba (many, Unicorn) * Shiba Ujimitsu (Doji Satsume) * Shibo (Mantis merchant) * Shinjo Tselu (Imperial Governor) * Shinjo Yokatsu * Shioda (Tetsuya, Council of Five) * Shosuro Eiriasu (betrothed to Yasuki Miliko) * Shosuro Emon (Kolat) * Shosuro Higatsuku (many) * Shosuro Jimen (numerous) * Shosuro Maru (numerous, including the Obsidian Dragon) * Shosuro Taberu (Ide Tadaji) * Soshi Saibankan (Doji Hatsuo) * Suana (Toturi) * Suzume Yugoki/ (other Minor Clan Daimyo) * Takuan (Imperial Court, Nanashi Mura) * Tawagoto (Akihiro) * Tetsuken (numerous) * Tetsuya (Brotherhood of Shinsei) * The Daini (various among the Naga and Toturi's Army) * Togashi Satsu (Togashi Mitsu) * Toku Koto (Togashi Jusai, Togashi Teijo) * Tonbo Kyuishi (many Kitsuki) * Tsume Takashi (Daidoji Tsuneo) * Tsuruchi (Crane, Dragon, Fox, Sparrow, Unicorn, Yoritomo) * Tsuruchi Ichiro (Miya family) * Tsuruchi Ryoshen (Dragon, magistrates) * Tsuyuge (many) * Yasuki Hachi (many) * Yasuki Himiko (many) * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen (many) * Yasuki Taka (Kolat, many) * Yogo Ichiba (many) * Yoritomo Komori (various koumori) * Yoritomo Kumiko (Bat Clan, Kaneka, Brotherhood of Shinsei) * Yoritomo Singh (Doji Kurohito, numerous) * Yoritomo Yoyonagi (multiple) * Yotsu Irie (Toturi III) * Yotsu Seou (In Otosan Uchi, Seppun Kiharu) * The Zamalash (Tattered Ear Tribe) Category:RPG Advantage Meta